


Under the Stars

by Groot_the_tree



Series: One word prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Jim's acting strange and spends the day preparing for whatever the night is supposed to bring. Only he won't tell Sebastian what it is that he's planning for them.Surprise date night.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Series: One word prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> One word prompt "Space".

Sebastian had noticed his boss acting strangely all day, perhaps it was better to say his partner, though, as they hadn’t been working, having a rare day off that might happen twice a year. Either way, the fact stands that he was acting particularly strange and Sebastian didn’t know why.

He had been running around, packing a bag throwing things like blankets and snacks in it, ordering food when he couldn’t find what he wanted, and digging out a box that Sebastian wasn’t sure he knew its contents. 

Multiple times throughout the day he had inquired to what the other was doing but wasn’t getting a response more than “nothing,” or “you know.” And Sebastian was getting tired of it but was allowing the man to do as he pleased and eventually stopped asking about it.

He was on the couch, watching a movie later that day after the sun had gone down when Jim walks in, “Come on Sebby.” He says, smiling and taking Sebastian’s hand trying to pull him off this couch. 

This only alarmed Sebastian more. He’d never seen his boss so excited for anything or smiling in such a way that was so genuine. Something about that look reminded him how he would do anything the other told him just to make him happy, so of course, he stood up and walked with him. 

“Would you get that box?” Jim asks, grabbing the bag he packed and throwing it over his shoulder as they walk out of the house. 

“Sure,” Sebastian responds, picking it up and walking behind the other out of the house. The box was heavy but he wasn’t going to complain about the weight since Jim had actually asked him to do something rather than just ordering him. 

Already the worst thoughts were going through his mind about the change in his behavior. What would cause the most dangerous man in London, maybe in the world, to turn into an over-excited child? At least he was excited and not sad, that elevates most of his worries, the darker ones anyway. 

“Here,” Jim says, pulling him from his thoughts as he stops at a park that wasn’t too far from their house, opening up the bag and pulling out a blanket and laying it on the ground. “You can put that there.” He points next to the blanket. 

Sebastian does as he’s told as Jim joins him, starting to empty the box and put together a mobile telescope that he seemed to know what to do automatically to assemble it. 

He sits on the blanket, watching the other, “So are you going to tell me what this is about now?” 

“There’s a meteor shower tonight and I wanted to watch it. There’s food in the bag, I thought we could have a picnic while we were here to keep you interested.” Jim responds, looking into the eyepiece and making sure he could see before sitting down with Sebastian. 

“So meteor showers is what makes you this happy?” He asks, smiling a little, wishing he could make them happen more to see this side of Jim more often. “I do remember you saying you like space but I never saw you going to this extent or any extent really to see anything.” He admits.

“I don’t normally and when I do most of the time you’re working. Not something that was planned but it lines up.” He says with a smile that let Sebastian know it was completely something he had been planning. 

“Yeah, sure it’s not planned.” He rolls his eyes but smiles a little anyway, “It’s nice seeing this side of you. There’s no reason to be hiding it, kitten.” 

“You know I hate that name,” Jim whines, trying to get away from Sebastian as he tries to mess up Jim’s hair. 

“No you don’t, you just say you do to keep up the appearance of being a tough guy with no feelings, we all know you’re just cuddly and soft on the inside.” 

“No, I’m not.” Jim insists as Sebastian wraps his arms around him and pushes him to the ground. Jim struggles against him, both knowing it was just them being playful and not really fighting. 

“Yes you are,” Sebastian states, kissing Jim’s cheeks and lips. 

“Get off me, Moran!” Jim says, twisting and turning under the other’s hold, trying to break it and escape.

“Admit you like my kisses and I will.” 

Jim rolls his eyes, “Okay, fine, I like them.” He gives in, easily enough, it was far from a lie, if someone was going to do this to him, it would have to be Sebastian, they both knew he’d kill anyone else who even thought about it.

“Good boy.” With another kiss, Sebastian moves off him and sits up. “When does the meteor shower start anyway?” He asks, pulling the food out of the bag and unwrapping a sandwich. 

“Uhhh..” Jim starts, looking at his phone, “Two minutes.” He responds, getting up and moving to the telescope and looking out of it, “Come here, I want to show you somethings first.” 

Sebastian moves over, looking through the telescope, “What am I looking at?” He asks, confused. 

“Hercules, fitting I thought.” Jim teases, getting pushed by Sebastian. 

“I hate you, professor.” 

“No you don’t,” Jim replies in the almost singing tone he has. “But you can call me that anytime you want to.” 

“Okay, no I don’t. And I’ll be sure to remember that for later, professor Moriarty.” 

“Now get out of my way, I have a meteor shower to watch, I’ll show you more constellations after.” He gives him a push in return for the one he got earlier. 

Sebastian moves back to the blanket, laughing softly, looking up at the sky and starting back on the food they brought, watching the flaming rocks falling from the sky. 

They really needed to do things like this more often, it seemed to relax them both and, while neither of them was normal and their relationship was far from it as well, it was nice to be like this occasionally, light and teasing in a vaguely secluded part of a park on a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
